Don't ever leave me ::rp::
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Pure Smut. WARNING HIDAKAKU YAOI


_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, IT ALL BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNERS... and if I DID own Naruto I'd have it swimming with Yaoi. XD_

**A/N: Uhh I found this.. It's an VERY old roleplay like about two years old that I did with another person of course, either way she's my GODDESS LOL and this isn't the whole thing the whole thing was like a year long but I can't find the rest of it, I only found this one random sexy smut part of it. XD IN CASE you wanted to know Hidan got raped in the roleplay before this so it says something about 'raped' in here haha. Its just smut and stuff so **

**yeah...**

**Summary: **Pure Smut. WARNING YAOI HIDAKAKU ROLEPLAY

_**Warnings: YAOI READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**I was playing Hidan and she was playing Kakuzu.. Sorry if it sucks big time but I found it so I'll put it on here!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kakuzu don't stop.. Please." The immortal begged the taller man that was kneeling in front of him, seeing Kakuzu smile up at him only after stopping. "Fuckin' hurry."

Kakuzu stood and picked Hidan up, using his own body to pin the tiny man to the wall so they were lever and wrapped his pale legs halfway around his waist. He kissed him deeply.

Hidan seemed to let Kakuzu pick him up and shiver when the cold wall touched his back. Letting his legs wrap around Kakuzu's waist, as if knowing what was coming next. The kiss was deep and Hidan smacked his lips with Kakuzu's. In his own way... Loving.

Kakuzu's arms, rubbed gently on Hidan's sides, trying to relax him, then he lubed up a few fingers with his saliva and pressed them to the man's sore entrance, "You still okay?" he asked, kissing his neck.

"Hai.. I'm fine." Hidan muttered placing his hands on Kakuzu's shoulders and taking a breath as he pressed the fingers into his entrance. It dully hurt but he could take it, although he could feel when Kakuzu pressed them in that his body was still working on fixing that part of him up after being raped, it was raw and painful but he showed nothing of it.

Kakuzu pressed his fingers the rest of the way, his erection throbbing almost painfully. He was slow and gentle, even though he knew Hidan would want it hard like always, he was gonna take it slow and easy this time, so neither of them hurt themselves.

The immortal soon had pressed his face into the crook of Kakuzu's neck, letting his arms warp all the way around the mans neck. Either way it felt fine, and he wanted to tell the man to hurry it up. But as it seemed Kakuzu was going to take it slow. "You don't have to be so careful.' He uttered, "I can handle it."

Kakuzu leaned back some, pressing a soft kiss to the man's forehead, "I know, I just don't want to hurt you." he murmured. "And we don't need me braking down either..." he said softly, scissoring the man apart slowly.

Hidan nodded, knowing Kakuzu was right his body seemed to move on it's own as he leaned forward slightly pulling off of Kakuzu's fingers and pressing back down lightly. "Hm, keep doing that." He muttered talking about the scissoring part it felt good to him, it wasn't thrusting just pushing apart.

Kakuzu stretched his fingers as far as they would go, enjoying the feel of Hidan clamped around his fingers. "Mhmm...You're wonderful..." he murmured, and he wasn't even really inside him yet.

Hidan shut his eyes breathing into Kakuzu's ear, "Aaah, yes I am." A smirk coming on the immortals face as he enjoyed the mans fingers stretching him. "I'm ready Kakuzu... I want you now." Hidan demanded gripping tighter on the man.

Kakuzu withdrew his fingers and readied himself at Hidan's entrance, pressing into him slowly, his breathing laboured from not just ripping the tiny man apart.

Hidan willed himself to relax as Kakuzu slowly pushed his way into him. "Hnmn..." The immortal moaned, eyes still shut but a smile on his face.

"Ngh...Dammit...H-hidan..." The man hissed, pausing before he began to move again.

"Yes Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, licking his lips as Kakuzu gently started to move.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven..." he mumbled, groaning some as he fully sheathed himself, then began to move slowly again, looking for Hidan sweet spot. He should be somewhat close...

"Of course you have, your with me.." He bit his lip for a second and relaxed more, going almost limp in Kakuzu's arms. "Ahh, well if anything your bringing me damn close to heaven." A smile on his face and he gently nibbled on Kakuzu's neck.

Then... "OH!" Hidan jumped, pleasure erupting in his body he trembled then slowly stopped, "Fu-ck.. That felt good."

"Ah-ha!" Kakuzu grinned, panting as he moved to that spot again, striking it with a little more force this time.

Hidan again jumped, his smaller body trembling once more as he panted hard "Ooh, K-kuzu!" Immortal or not.. But it was weird how he found someone like this, Kakuzu seemed perfect for him, in every way. "I-I love you."

Kakuzu held the man to his body tightly, "I love you too." he murmured, hands moving across his back, and his nails dragging across the skin. "I love you so much." he said pumping into the man.

"Kakuzu..." Hidan murmured, his body arching into Kakuzu's, " Don't ever leave me..." The immortals panting was hard and he gulped in a breath.

Kakuzu continued pumping, his hips smacking into Hidan's as he gave a deep throaty moan. He was close, so close. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said through his teeth, "never."

"Aha-ah... Kaku-... fuck! I'm- c-cuming!" the immortal cried out arched backwards and groaned loudly, thankful that Kakuzu was holding him in place else he would have fallen. He smiled at Kakuzu's words and used one of his hands to smear the liquid that had landed on both their stomachs, a satisfied look on his face.

The taller man came soon after Hidan, thrusting into the silver haired males smaller body before cuming deep within the other, his knee's feeling slightly weak after but Kakuzu managed to bring them both back to the bed, laying Hidan out on it and following after. Wrapping both arms around Hidan.

Hidan sighed quietly, pressing himself into Kakuzu's warm embrace.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Wow!

**Hidan: **Wow I never knew you wrote me like that...

**Me:** Neither did I..

**Hidan:** O.O  
**Me: **THIS IS SOO OLD!!

**Kakuzu:** I'll say.. Almost as old as me.

**Me:** I LOVE YOU CASSY WHO PLAYED THE LOVELY KAKUZU!

_**REVIEW, tell me what you think.**_ I'm not up to flames but if you must then you must -.-"


End file.
